


Quiet is Violent //

by im_a_lime



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_lime/pseuds/im_a_lime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up with Tyler, and Jenna can't figure out what it is. Josh is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I just sit in silence.

Tyler stared blankly at the wall while the harsh rain poured outside his window. The room was suffocatingly empty, and he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Come on Tyler! Hurry up!” He could hear Jenna running around, throwing things in her purse, slamming doors, flurrying around the house. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open. “Tyl…”  
He couldn’t even turn his head. Jenna flew across the room and knelt in front of Tyler, pulling his hands into hers.

“I told your mom we were on our way five minutes ago. Honey, please.” A few moments passed by that felt like forever.

“Tyler! Just tell me what the hell is going on!” Jenna finally yelled, and his head snapped up. For the first time in days, Tyler and Jenna truly saw each other. Tyler saw his wife; her hair curled and styled, each strand looked like it was carefully put in place. Her makeup was flawless, but it didn’t quite hide the bags under her eyes and tired look behind her gaze. Her long navy dress gracefully flowed with every movement. Her diamond ring glimmered even in the dim light of the bedroom.

Jenna saw Tyler’s eyes, and how there seemed to be nothing behind them. She saw the fresh scars on his skin. The wrinkles in his clothes that only come from wearing them for days in a row. She saw how tired her husband truly was, but she still had no idea what was going on with him. She delicately rested her hands on either side of his face, and slowly leaned in to press her lips against his. He remained frozen still. Jenna dropped her hands and brought herself to her feet. The room was suddenly frosty.

The door slammed, and Tyler’s head fell into his hands.

* * *

 

GET UP. GET UP. GET UP.

Tyler’s mind was screaming now.

As he glanced out the window, he could see headlights break through the sheets of rain, as a car pulled up the driveway. He closed his eyes. How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? How much trouble was he in? It wasn’t long before he heard the front door, and footsteps through the house.

But they weren’t Jenna’s footsteps, they were heavier. His door cracked open.

“Ty?” Josh let himself into the room. “Oh, Tyler…” Josh immediately rummaged through some drawers and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, then approached his friend. “Ty, we gotta get you cleaned up.” Tyler looked into Josh’s eyes, and slowly nodded. He allowed Josh to pull off his shirt and help him into the clean one. And maybe he was going crazy, but he swore he felt Josh’s hands linger as he tugged the shirt over his slim body.

“Joshy…” He started, but Josh quickly leaned his face in close and put a finger over Tyler’s lips. “Later. We really need to get going.” He ran his fingers through Tyler’s soft brown hair and helped him to his feet. “C’mon Ty man, it’s party time!” Josh exclaimed, slinging Tyler over his shoulder. And for the first time all week, Tyler let out a laugh.


	2. I know it's dire, my time today.

Josh Pulled up to the Joseph residence and parked across the street. The house was lit up with Christmas decorations, despite the green grass and pouring rain.

"You ready Ty?" He looked at his friend with concern. He looked... broken. "I only have one umbrella, we'll have to share or get soaked." Josh said, preparing to get out of the car. Tyler, not caring about the rain, opened his door and stepped out.

"Wha- Ty wait!" Josh rushed out to cover him with the umbrella. He sighed and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "If anyone asks, you were helping me with the cookies." Tyler just nodded, and they approached the house.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS” Josh called with a big smile as he pushed open the front door. “Sorry we’re late! Tyler just had to help me finish frosting the cookies.” Dragging Tyler behind him, he walked into the kitchen. Tyler gave a weak smile to the relatives crowding the room.

Jenna floated across the room to Josh and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you.” she whispered in his ear. She smiled at Tyler, and hugged him next, but she felt him stiffen to her touch.

Tyler was still numb. There was lights and music and people everywhere, but it didn’t feel right.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart!” his mom wrapped him up in a warm hug.

“It’s not Christmas.” He said too quickly. He wished he could just shove the words back into his mouth. It caused him pain to see the way his mother froze at his words.

“Merry Christmas Eve Eve, mom. I love you.” He hugged her back and faked a smile, hoping not to appear too dreary. He didn’t want to ruin his mom’s christmas party, he knew it meant a lot. There was just so much of nothing going on in his head, the silence was deafening. It was hard to focus on anything else. He was trying to ignore it. And ignore that his best friend had to literally carry him out of his house to get him there. But he was going to do his best to pretend that it was christmas, and that he really had spent the evening frosting cookies with Josh.

Jenna reached for Tyler’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“My beautiful wife,” he gave her the most genuine smile he could, and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Soon enough, the focus turned away from Tyler, and people went back to their conversations and music. Tyler wandered from room to room. Occasionally answering questions about how the band was doing or how he liked his new house. And instead of saying that he can’t sleep in the house or even speak to his wife, he simply smiles, says the house is great, maybe they’ll get a dog.

Tyler glances out the window. The heavy rain had stopped, and was replaced with snow. The kind of snow that comes down in giant globs and melts on the ground, the almost unreal, magical kind of snow. He pushed through the house to find Josh, who adored snow. He found him near the stereo, listening to “Baby It’s Cold Outside,” and drinking steaming hot chocolate.

“Joshie, come on.” he grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him to the back door. As he stepped outside, Josh’s face lit up, and his smile gave Tyler and uncomfortable warm-and-fuzzy feeling.

“It’s snowing Ty!” He mused gleefully. Tyler watched as clumps of snow melted into Josh’s colorful hair. “I thought you’d like it,” He said, now staring at his shoes. “Hey, i’m sorry for ruining your christmas.”

“No. Tyler. No no no no no.” Josh stepped closer and wrapped his arms protectively around Tyler. “You haven’t ruined anything!” Tyler felt like sobbing, but only a small tear rolled down his cheek. Josh noticed Tyler was shaking a little, and stepped back.

“Listen to me,” Josh grabbed Tyler’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Tyler could’t help but think about how gorgeous Josh was, in the dim light, snowflakes dancing around his face, melting when they hit his soft skin. “It’s going to be okay.” Josh said, getting lost in Tyler’s eyes now. Tyler desperately wanted to lean in closer, but fearing Josh’s reaction, he took a tiny step back and glanced at the door.

“I really can’t stay.” Tyler said softly.

“But baby it’s cold outside!” Josh smiled wide and began to sing, grabbing Tyler’s arms and forcing him to dance. Tyler reluctantly swayed and sang along, but it wasn't long until they both burst out laughing.

“We’d better go in before they get suspicious” Josh winked, leading Tyler back into the house.

As the party began to wind down, Tyler found himself at the kitchen table with his mom and Josh.

“Well boys,” Tyler’s mom said excitedly, “we were hoping you guys would just stay for a few days. I know you live nearby, but it might just bring around some more christmas cheer if we just all spend the next few days together!”

"I think thats a great idea! Just like when we were kids!" Josh said. Tyler couldn't help but smile a little, seeing how excited Josh was, so he agreed.

"Um, Jenna-" He started, looking around for his wife, but his mom interrupted. "I talked to Jenna, dear. She said you deserve some boy time with Josh, so she's going to stay at your house. but she'll still be around!"

"Yeah, okay." Tyler smiled and nodded. Maybe this was a good thing.


	3. I find it hard to hide it

Josh and Tyler had set up in Tyler’s old bedroom. Just like when they were younger, Tyler laid in his bed and Josh set up a sleeping bag on the floor, pretending he wasn’t going to climb in bed with Tyler.

Just like when they were kids, as soon as the lights were out Josh silently got up and crawled into Tyler’s bed.

“Everything is going to be okay Ty.” He wrapped his arms around his friend. This time, something was a little bit different than when they were kids. Tyler did not respond, but he did scoot a little closer to Josh. The room went silent, with only the noise of the radiator clunking every now and then. Josh eventually figured that Tyler was asleep, and slowly let himself drift off as well.

A few hours later, Josh found himself awake again. He felt that Tyler was shaking, and groggily opened his eyes. He could now hear small wimpering noises coming from Tyler, as he tried not to cry.

“Tyler? Hey…” He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over Tyler. “Are you alright?” Tyler shook his head, then realized that Josh probably couldn’t see that in the dark.

“N-n-no,” he stuttered out. “I was hav-v-ing a ba-ad dream. I’m s-sorry Josh-h.”

“Nooooo, Tyler, no.” He hugged him tighter. “No need to be sorry at all!” Josh wished he knew what to do for him, but Tyler refused to tell him what was going on. “Tyler, you know I’m here for you right? I’m not going anywhere.” Tyler just buried his face into Josh’s chest and began crying harder. Josh just wanted to take care of Tyler, take away whatever was causing him so much pain. He just wanted him to be okay. Josh ran his hand up and down Tyler's back until his sobbing slowed down. 

“Tyler, I want to help you. I don’t know what is hurting you, and you don’t have to tell me, I just need to know if there is anything I can do, If there is any way I can help you at all, I’ll do it.”

Tyler's breathing slowed and reached his hand up to find Josh’s face in the dark, and before he could think about what he was doing, he pressed his lips against Josh’s.

For a brief second, he slid his hand to the back of Josh’s neck and pulled him closer, feeling their lips move against each other, Josh’s arms still wrapped around him.

“Oh god.” Tyler pulled away. “I’m sorry Joshy, I’m so sorry.” He clumsily stumbled out of his bed and ran out of the room.

“Wait! Tyler!” Josh sat up, still in shock. “...It’s okay.” he whispered, even though Tyler could no longer hear him.


	4. I ponder of something terrifying.

When Josh woke up, he was alone in Tyler’s bed. Memories from last night slowly filled his head; Tyler crying, the kiss, Tyler running out and locking himself in the bathroom. Josh sat up and looked around the room, but there was no sign of Tyler anywhere. Not even a text on his phone.

Josh hurried to get out of bed and rushed down the stairs. He sighed of relief when he saw Tyler sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

“Tyler,” he heard Mrs. Joseph’s voice, “There’s no need to eat that stuff, you know your father is about to make pancakes and bacon!” Tyler looked up and locked eyes with Josh. He blushed and returned his gaze to his bowl.

“I’d love some pancakes!” Josh said, smiling.

“Good morning Josh! We were wondering when you would join us!” Mrs. Joseph smiled cheerfully. “Have a seat!” She encouraged. Josh smiled at her and took the seat across from Tyler.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” he commented, “I’ve always loved-” Josh was interrupted by the front door opening.

“I’m back!” Jenna walked into the room with a bag of groceries, “can’t have breakfast without eggs!”

Tyler looked extremely uncomfortable, but Josh couldn’t tell if it was because of him or Jenna. He couldn’t stand the thought that he was causing Tyler any sort of pain. He just wanted to protect Tyler from whatever was upsetting him.

Josh watched as Jenna leaned over to give Tyler a kiss on the cheek, before moving to the stove to help Mr. Joseph make breakfast. Tyler did not look up from his Cheerios. (Josh noted that he did not look “Cheery” at all.)

Josh laughed and joked with Tyler’s family, and tried to make things feel as normal as possible for Tyler. Between his dad and Jenna, there was a feast of pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, hash browns, cinnamon rolls, coffee, hot chocolate, and blueberry muffins. Once everyone was sufficiently stuffed, Jenna announced that her and Tyler needed to go back to the house and wrap some presents, but she would bring him back later.

Tyler looked a little surprised by this, but went along with it.

“Okay dear!” Tyler’s mom stood up to give her a hug, then began tidying up the kitchen.

“Oh, let me help with the dishes first!” Jenna insisted, helping pack away the leftovers into the fridge.

“Lemme get dressed then.” Tyler said, wandering out of the kitchen.

Conflicted, Josh helped with a few dishes before dashing up the stairs to follow Tyler. He pushed open Tyler’s door without thinking to knock.

“Ty?” He stepped in the room just as Tyler was pulling a shirt over his head. When Tyler looked up, Josh saw a pained look on his face. His heart sunk, he never wanted to be the reason for Tyler looking like this. Tyler shook his head and tried to pass Josh, but he put his arms up to stop Tyler from leaving. “Hey…”

“I’m so sorry Josh.” Tyler said, avoiding eye contact. Josh wanted, more than anything, to feel Tyler’s lips on his again, but he was afraid that it would upset him.

“Tyler, I…”

“Let’s go Tyler!” Jenna called up the stairs, interrupting Josh.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler pushed passed Josh and rushed down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking it! Thanks for all the comments <3 I seriously appreciate it so much.


	5. We're all battling fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choo choo, all aboard the feels train...

Jenna and Tyler sat in their living room silently. Jenna had been devastated when Tyler texted her earlier that morning, saying that he kissed Josh. But as she thought about it more, she knew that Tyler was just very confused and upset, _he didn’t mean it._

“Tyler, I think we really need to just take some time to work on us.” She started. Tyler’s face fell, he knew they couldn’t actually be wrapping presents today, but he had hoped. “I think we should try couples therapy.”

“Jenna…” he rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t.” she interrupted. “Don’t answer yet. Please just think about it for a while. Tyler we took vows. To God.”

Tyler laughed. He really couldn’t explain why, but he was just taken over by a helpless fit of giggles. He continued to laugh, until he had to wonder if he had gone insane. All Jenna could do was stare at him in disbelief. 

 

* * *

 

Josh stared at his phone, debating whether or not to call Tyler. What did he need? Did he need him to just show up and hug him? Blow up his phone with calls and texts? Just give him space? It was killing him not knowing how to help. He felt like any step in the wrong direction would just make Tyler worse.

Eventually he decided to call Jenna. It was past 10pm and they still hadn’t come back.

“Hey, uh, are you guys coming back tonight? Tyler’s parents were just wondering so I offered to call.” W _ow, that sounded pathetic…_

“Josh, I think Tyler needs some space from you right now.” Jenna abruptly hung up the phone, not allowing Josh to respond.

Josh just stared at his phone. If space was what Tyler needed, he would try to stay away. But _holy heck,_ was it going to be hard. He just wanted whatever was best for Tyler though.

 

* * *

 

 _Why hasn’t Josh called?_ Tyler wondered. He kept waiting for his phone to go off. For a knock on the door. For his best friend to just show up and hug him. It was Christmas Eve now, one of Josh’s favorite days of the year, and Tyler still hadn’t heard from him. It was heartbreaking. What if... What if Josh didn't want to see him?

 _Did I really fuck up that bad?_ He pressed his palms to his eyelids. Why did he have to kiss him? Why did he have to be so stupid?

Tyler loved Josh. So much, that it was breaking him up inside. That kiss was one of the best moments of his life, but he would trade it all in an instant if Josh would just talk to him again. He paced around his room. Should he call? Should he just go to his parents house and see if Josh is there? He should… in 10 more minutes. He checked his phone again. Still nothing.

 

* * *

 

Jenna sat in the living room alone. She couldn't get Tyler to leave the bedroom. She couldn't get him to talk to her. She knew their marriage was falling apart but now she really needed to make it work. There was a soft knock at the door, Jenna jumped up to get it before Tyler would hear. 

“Josh, what are you doing here?” 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Jenna…” Josh had been dying to see Tyler. It had been days since they talked, and he couldn’t take it any more. “Please just let me see him.”

“How do you know he even _wants_ to see you? That kiss was a _mistake._ ” Jenna said, bitterly.

Jenna’s words stung. She had always been so sweet to him, he wondered what kind of stress she was under that made her so cold.

“He’s my husband, not yours. If he wanted you here, don’t you think he’d call?”

Josh was stunned. He took a step back, he could feel his whole body going numb. He knew that Tyler was upset, but he was hoping he had just needed a few days to recover. He couldn’t handle the thought of Tyler actually not wanting to see him.

He wanted so badly just to see him again. To be able to talk to him. Try to help him. But Jenna made it clear that was not going to happen. Josh silently walked back to his car, head spinning.

 

* * *

 

As Tyler paced around his room, about to press the "Call" button on his phone, he saw headlights leaving the driveway. He didn’t have to look closely to know that it was Josh, he had seen Josh’s headlights pull in and out of his driveway billions of times. He sprinted down the stairs and right for the front door, running right into Jenna.

“Why did you let him leave?” Tyler asked, angrily.

“Tyler,” She sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Why?” he brushed her hand away. “What the hell, Jenna…”

“I just told him that you needed some space, and if you wanted to see him… well you would have called.” Jenna admitted, sheepishly. She knew Tyler would not be happy about her sending Josh away, but she knew that if Tyler kept getting closer to Josh they had no hope of fixing their marriage.

Tyler grabbed his keys and pushed past his wife. Without another word, he got in his car to chase after Josh.

He was fuming as he drove. Why was he so stupid? He should have just called Josh sooner. He was so nervous about the kiss, but maybe Josh wasn’t that upset about it. He should have just talked it out, instead of running away from it. He had spent the last few days waiting for Josh to reach out to him. He should have known that Jenna would send him away anyway. He should have just called him.

Tyler froze as he looked at the road ahead. He could clearly see Josh’s car.

_Wrapped around a tree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY.


	6. This time there's no sound to hide behind.

Tyler couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t close his eyes. He couldn’t look away. He just stood on the side of the road, watching as more and more flashing lights danced around him. More sirens joining the song. More people trying to pry apart the wreckage that used to be Josh’s car. More people. More noise. More mess.

“Joshie…” The whisper escaped his lips without his permission.

He took a step forward.

“JOSH!” It was a scream now, one that Tyler almost didn’t even recognize as himself. He was no longer in control of his body as he rushed forward, tears falling down his face.  
A police officer quickly intercepted Tyler and lead him away from the scene. Tyler was no longer forming words, all that came out were sobs.

 

As Tyler saw through blurry eyes, they brought out the “Jaws of Life.”

On the ground in a heap, he listened to the metal screech.

A piece of Tyler fell to the grave, with every sound the wreckage made.

 

And finally, to his dismay, he watched his friend get wheeled away.

His eyes fixed on the pooling blood, it seeped into the snowy mud.

White and brown, red and black,

Josh was never coming back.

 

* * *

  

“Tyler?” a police officer helped Tyler to his feet. “Tyler, would like like to ride in the ambulance?”

Everyone in town knew how close Tyler and Josh were. _Well…_ they thought they knew how close they were. Tyler simply nodded, his eyes glazed over. The officer quickly lead Tyler to the ambulance and helped him inside before it sped off to the hospital.

“Oh… Josh…” Tyler began to cry again as he got a close look at his friend. Josh was barely recognizable, his flesh was badly bruised in shades of black and blue. He was covered in so much blood, Tyler wasn’t even sure where all the blood could possibly be coming from. _Did humans really have that much blood inside them?_

Josh wasn’t moving. His eyes were closed. Tyler wanted more than anything to reach out and hold his hand, but he knew better. He knew that if there was any slight chance of the doctors saving Josh, he had to stay out of there way. He quietly backed into the corner and tried not to think about the very real possibility that he was merely a few feet from his dead best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO SORRY. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3 I love you guys, and completely understand if you hate me right now D:


	7. My skin will scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE END PLEASE. <3

Tyler paced around in circles.

_one two three four,_

_one two three four,_

_one two three four._

He counted in his head, trying not to go insane. He felt like yelling. He felt like screaming. He felt like ripping his hair out.

When Tyler got to the hospital, they told him he needed to wait outside of the room while they tried to save Josh.

“One two three four.” He was counting out loud now. He wasn’t sure why.

“Sir, would you like to take a seat?” a nurse asked him, with a very concerned look on her face.

“Take a seat?!” He cried, “How can I take a seat? Take a seat? When my best friend, and frankly the guy I love, is- is- is-” he shook his head quickly, “A-and it’s my fault and he doesn’t know, and it’s Jenna’s fault, and she made him leave. She made him leave. She made him leave. What did she do? It’s Jenna’s fault. It’s my fault.” Tyler was stuttering, digging his nails into the skin around his fingers. “Is he okay? He can’t die. He can’t-”

“Sir, I need you to calm down, I’m so sorry,” the nurse was scared but sympathetic, “I might have to ask you to leave-” 

Tyler shook his head. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave. 

“I’ll be good.” Tyler promised. “I’ll be good.” He curled into a chair, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. “I’ll be good,” he whispered.

 

* * *

  
A while later, the doctor’s called Tyler into the room. Everything was a blur for Tyler, but he remembered them telling him that Josh had some severe head trauma and was currently in a coma. He had broken many of his bones, and had some internal bleeding. They had done everything they could for the moment, however they had no way of knowing when or if Josh would come out of his coma.

Josh’s family had also arrived, and were huddled around Josh's bed, crying. Tyler just stood in the corner, as he had in the ambulance. He felt like he was always in the way, and didn't deserve to be close to Josh.

Eventually Josh's mom approached Tyler.

"Tyler, I am so, so sorry that you had to see all of that." She wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "But honey its getting late, I think you need to go get some rest. You look pale as a sheet. I promise you, I will call you the moment anything happens." Tyler nodded, and hugged her again. With all the time they spent at each other's houses, Mrs. Dun had become like a second mother to Tyler. 

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked, as a mother would.

"No, I can make it home. I'll be okay. Watch over Josh." He began to cry again.

Tyler left the hospital, head spinning.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, this is Tyler Joseph, please leave a message.”

Jenna had called Tyler at least 50 times, Josh about 20 times, and both of their parents. Nobody seemed to know where he was, and as she began to hear birds chirping, she contemplated calling to police to report him missing. She had been sitting in the living room for what felt like forever, waiting for him to come home.

Just as she picked up her phone again, she heard the front door slam.

“JENNA!” Tyler cried out, and she jumped up to greet him.

“Tyler, i-”

“How could you do this Jenna?” Tyler was sobbing, his eyes were puffy and red. He had obviously been crying for a long time, and maybe even drinking, by the way he was slurring his words.

“What? What’s wrong?? Tyler??” Tyler just pushed her out of the way and headed for the kitchen.

“You killed him! He’s dying! I loved him and he’s dying! Why did you make him leave? What were you thinking?” He shouted, and Jenna tried to figure out what he meant.

“Josh? Where is Josh? Tyler tell me what happened.”

“Why did you do this to me, Jenna?” he shouted.

Tyler got very dizzy. The thought of living without Josh devastated him.

The thought of living devastated him.

Tyler did not think much about what happened next, he just reached into the nearest drawer for a knife. The entire room was spinning. He couldn’t take it any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. 
> 
> This is actually kinda a prequel to my other story, "Take It Slow//"
> 
> I'm sorry this ends on such a sad note, but please go read what happens next in "Take It Slow", and I promise it will make it up to you!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support and comments, it really means so much to me!
> 
> Reading all your comments is always the best part of my day, and I hope you read my other story to see what happens :) that one is going to keep going for a quite a while still. Thanks so much for reading this <3


End file.
